


Imagining Reality

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 1 finale, Skye is having a hard time believing that Jemma is there with her and alive. Skye ends up kissing her, needing the reassurance that she is indeed alive, also something Jemma has needed since Skye woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt I got through tumblr and it was actually my first porn with feelings story

Skye stood frozen in place. She had wondered if it was all in her imagination.

The thought of Jemma standing before her might have been a figment of her imagination. Maybe it was a cruel dream that she was going to wake up from, where Jemma and Fitz didn’t make it to the surface of the water. A reality where Director Fury hadn’t gotten to them in time.

"Skye."

The sound of her voice was so foreign. The lilt of her accent sent tingles through her ears.

"Did I fall asleep?" Skye asked, betraying all sense of reason to figure it out for herself.

Jemma shared a sad smile as she stepped forward towards Skye. She shook her head. “No, you are very much awake,” she responded in a hushed voice.

Skye almost forgot where she was. The Playground. The secret base. As if that ever mattered anymore. Jemma was standing right before her. Conscious. Breathing.  _Alive_. Her heart swelled inside of her chest.

Yet her lungs constricted. Her eyes stung from the tears that threatened to fall. Tears of sadness for what happened.  _No_. Tears of  **joy**. Tears of disbelief.  _They had made it._

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked stiffly.

They stood across from each other. Wondering if they were imagining one another or not. Skye resisted the urged to reach out and touch Jemma.

"I—I couldn’t sleep," Jemma hesitated as she wrapped her arms around herself. It hadn’t been cold.

"Neither could I," Skye admitted. A ball felt stuck in her throat as she spoke. Every word she said could only be deliberate.

They stood in silence staring at one another, wondering who was going to make the next move. Skye stared at Jemma. The bruise on the side of her face turning a nasty mix of color, but healing. The eyes said everything, the fear, pain, relief.

Skye had stared at Jemma multiple times before. Admired the way she spoke with elegance. Admired the way she gesticulated with enthusiasm. Admired the way she smiled with wonder. Now, it was different. Skye could only stare at Jemma and admire the way she shivered with  _life_.

It was like her body betrayed her. Skye could see that even Jemma couldn’t believe that she was alive and there with the way she held herself together. For fear of falling apart.

Skye reached out and held Jemma by her upper arms. She wanted to hold Jemma together.

"Please tell me you’re here," Skye pleaded softly. Her eyes fell to Jemma’s chest, moving up and down. The sign of life. The inhale and exhale.

"I am."

"Please tell me you’re real."

Skye shut her eyes as she pulled Jemma closer to her. Their foreheads touched gently. Skye felt her body shiver, fearing Jemma would disappear.

"I am."

"Please tell me you’ll stay."

"I will."

She could feel Jemma’s breath against her cheeks. There was a light grip in return on Skye’s upper arms.

"Please tell me—-" Their noses brushed.

Jemma leaned up to press their lips together. A sense of relief shook Skye back to reality. Jemma was there. Her warm lips pressed against hers, spreading heat throughout her body.

She slid her arms around Jemma’s smaller frame and pulled her flush against her body. Skye couldn’t tell anymore if it was her heart pounding out of her chest or if it she could feel Jemma’s beating in tandem with hers.

Their kiss grew deeper, more passionate. Jemma tugged at Skye’s button up. Skye’s grip tightened around Jemma. Their touches more desperate.

Jemma broke the kiss and inhaled deeply. Her eyes still shut as her hands rested on Skye’s shoulders.

"Please tell me you’re here," she whispered to Skye. She bit her bottom lip.

"For you," Skye assured. Jemma’s fingers slowly unbuttoned Skye’s shirt. Skye trailed her hands towards Jemma’s waist before reaching between them to unzip her jeans.

"Please tell me you’re real."

Jemma pushed off Skye’s shirt from her shoulders and trailed her hands down her taut abs. Skye grabbed Jemma’s hands and pulled them towards her bed.

"We are."

Skye leaned back onto her bed, resting against the headboard as she pulled Jemma on top of her. Jemma shyly straddled Skye as she pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side. With a flick of her thumb, Skye pushed off Jemma’s bra.

Their lips met again. This time more sure than before. No more trembling. No more shivering. They were there. Together.

Jemma moaned into Skye. Skye pulled Jemma closer and ran her hands up and down her bare back before sliding them into her jeans to push them off. Jemma quickly pushed off her jeans to the ground when Skye flipped them over.

Jemma gasped as Skye ran her hand slowly up her thigh. The other hand cupping her breast gratutiously. She arched to the touch.

Skye slipped her fingers between the wetness. She groaned in satisfaction how dripping Jemma was. Proof.  _Skye was there for Jemma as Jemma was there for Skye._

And as she looked into Jemma’s brown eyes, staring in wonder at her, Skye knew. She slipped two fingers into Jemma and she let out a gasp.

Jemma clutched Skye’s shoulders and when she adjusted to Skye’s fingers there was a subtle nod. Her fingers fired in and out of Jemma purposefully. They kissed again, hungrily, assuredly, wantonly.

Skye turned her head to Jemma’s neck. Jemma cried out as she came with Skye leaving posessive marks on her neck.

_They were real._

Their eyes met once more. Jemma underneath her, flushed and heavily breathing.

"Please tell me you’ll stay," Jemma whispered as her hands reached between them to slip into Skye’s jeans.

Skye moaned as she felt Jemma’s fingers slip into her. With a nod she answered.

_"Always."_


End file.
